


Silk

by hakaseheart



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru's personal appearance was irrelevant in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Takeru lifts away the brown paper and inspects the items, one by one.

It started years ago, when he first refused to go shopping with Jii. Takeru's personal appearance was irrelevant in his eyes, especially when transformed. So Jii began to shop for him instead, buying clothes he thought were fashionable and well-suited to the quiet samurai lord.

One time Jii had brought back a silk shirt, sleek and smooth and completely in fashion. Takeru had managed to tear it within a day.

He looks at the new clothing, all simple fabrics and prints, and smiles. Exactly what he wanted.


End file.
